User talk:Mikey Klebbitz/Archive 2
RE You've pretty much won this thing, its good to have more staff here. A while back i used to be the only patrolley on this wiki. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 07:18, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes :It is up to the user on what userboxes they have on their userpage. Messi1983 (talk) 11:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Late-Congratulations :) Mikey, bro! Congrats for you becoming Patroller! It's great to have another member on the Patroller Squad! I've should have voted "Yes" on your request, but my computer was having problems and it is so f***ing slow. (It's 10 years old; Windows XP!) It was so slow that I didn't have any time contributing here and MGWiki. It took five minutes just to load up a page. Since I cleared abunch of memory in my scrap-heap of a computer. It runs a bit faster now and I can edit. The bad thing is that I'm going to be inactive for three whole months because my mom is going to pull the Internet temporarily. In Feburary, she is going to get a new computer/desktop and new Internet Service. As I said congratulations on becoming the new Patroller member. Now you got what it takes to stop vandalism and bad users. G2G, Ptr. Tony (talk) 17:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Mikey, there's no need for that. The "post-mission phone call" is only put if the character doesn't appear in the mission itself, only calling the player (or being called by the player) afterwards. In Ashly's case, she appears in "Coming Down", and then she can be called by the player. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 18:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Alderney - Alderney City You do realise that Alderney isn't a borough of Liberty City right? It is recognised as an independent state both in the game, by Rockstar and here on the wiki with it's own page - State of Alderney. The Alderney we see in the game is more than likely only Alderney City, not the entire state. That is why I have been changing mentions of The Lost MC 'Alderney chapter' to 'Alderney City chapter' to clear things up. One chapter of a motorcycle club couldn't realistically hold an entire state for logistical reasons alone. I'm happy to talk it through with you if you want. I'm a huge GTA fan, I really can't get enough of the games. I'm just trying to make clear and concise edits, we more than likely only see part of Alderney State in GTA IV era games and what we see is actually Alderney City and it's neighbourhoods just like players see Liberty City and it's boroughs. Sincerely, Enigma24 (talk) 22:00, November 28, 2012 (UTC) GTA V Wiki Could you report this to Wikia, we've had trouble with that Wiki in the past. I'm really busy at the moment so I don't really have time to handle this but a report from you should be enough to sort this out. Do so here. Tom Talk 15:22, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick heads up. Hey, I'm knew here, so I apologise if I did sometihng wrong. However, I was viewing The Lost and Damned section and saw this verison of the page. So I've gone ahead and restored it to a previous edit, it's the most recent one I could find. Again, apologises if I've done something wrong. Mr. Reaper. (talk) 18:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply to your 'Welcome' posting. Jesus Christ! Hmph.. Some welcome.. As I said in my post on your profile, I'm new. So cut me a god damn break. Yes I notified you as I saw the damage, and I restored it to a previous edit. It's not my own work. Apologises, was a misunderstanding on my part. I thought your choice and use of words were angered or harsh. When really that wasn't you intention. I'll see you around. Mr. Reaper. (talk) 18:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Mikey, Well it's always good to meet another major GTA fan! I agree with your points that Rockstar's gangs wouldn't fit in the real world. Look at The Lost for example, all that power playing and fueding would have destroyed the club much quicker. How can any sort of group stand when the two leading members are constantly feuding. In a real life outlaw club Johnny could simply have gathered enough support and killed Billy before he even went to prison, the whole unfit for leadership thing. Then, another realistic thing that Rockstar left out, the Angels of Death would have taken advantage of the The Lost fighting amongst themselves and moved into the Alderney City area. But I tend to disagree slightly about Alderney City as a district. I view more of a city with boroughs; Alderney City as the city and Acter, Berchem etc as the boroughs. Like New York City with it's neighbourhoods. But you make an interesting point and I'm always willing to meet at the middle point. Regards, Enigma24 (talk) 19:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers Mikey, :I'm glad you like my latest reworking of the pages. First I put 'Alderney chapter (Acter district of Alderney City specifically) as you might have seen but thought it was too wordy so I changed it to the current version. I'm glad you like it, I think it makes the exact territory easily understandable. :If you hadn't liked it I was going to suggest simply saying the Acter chapter in the same way as The Lost's Liberty City chapter is simply called the Broker chapter. But I'm glad you like my latest edit, it just gives the territory in a nice little phrase. Short and sweet, always a good bet. Feel free to contact me about any other GTA thoughts you might have. Enigma24 (talk) 21:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing Mikey. If I come across any messed up pages on my explorations of the GTA Wiki I'll let you know. I've already helped the staff clear up a few messes left by vandals and the like. Always willing to lend a hand and help out. The wiki is a really handy resource, it should be looked after. Enigma24 (talk) 21:25, November 29, 2012 (UTC) LOLZ That note at the Unnamed Russian Goon page was damn funny XD 'sometimes hit by a vehicle'.You made me laugh so hard :P Jeansowaty2 (talk) 17:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 :Hehe I accidently killed him.Because I didn't knew you could spare him! :Jeansowaty2 (talk) 17:12, December 6, 2012 :Well I will make soon the whole game from the beginning,and I will spare anyone who I can.Even that d**k Clarence. :Jeansowaty2 (talk) 17:20, December 6, 2012 Problem On the Skinheads page,the members' photos aren't working.Could you fix it? Jeansowaty2 (talk) 17:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 :Also I have a different problem.I uploaded a pic of the beta ambulance in GTA 3 and I don't know how to put it in there as it switches to source mode everytime. Jeansowaty2 (talk) 15:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 :AmbulanceBetaGTA3.jpg <--files name. : :No problem now.I uploaded the pic and restored the images at the skinhead page :D Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays and a happy New Year Mikey! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121212070760/gtawiki/images/5/57/Gta_christmas.jpgСрећан БожићAdded by Boomer8Boomer8 (talk) 07:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hmmm... He appears in the credits, but not in that actual mission. I think we should leave it that way. Or better ask Ilan.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] 15:35, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Portugal I'll add the template and all, but you should add some info because I don't know any (like characters etc.) BTW, i'm not proud of my country, it is the penultimate worst country in Europe, but anyway, I'm proud of good people, not of the bad ones.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] 16:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Johnny does NOT appear in GTA 4's Roman's Sorrow. Just because Johnny appears in the credits of TLAD at the same moment of Roman's Sorrow, doesn't mean he acutally appeared in the mission in the original game. Johnny also withnessed the events of Bleed Out, Ivan The Not So Terrible and Uncle Vlad, but it is not mentioned that Johnny appeared in these missions because you can't find him in the original game. On another point, Johnny's appearances in the missions (sans Uncle Vlad) have some mistakes: Johnny could not appear in Roman's Sorrow because the events of Action/Reaction occurred at the same time. The credits claim Bleed Out and IvanTNST occurred back-to-back, which is wrong, as there are 10 missions between them. As for the page you ask to delete - You asked me to delete The Lost and Damned! It a damn fuckin' important page. What you showed me was just an edit of a guy; he just removed everything on the page and wrote his opinion about the game, but Tony and I reverted his edits. So, that's it, I hope I answered all of your questions. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 17:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not angry at you nor I "yelled" at you, I was just busy with a couple of things when I received your and Dodo's messages so I rushed out with my message to you. I'm sorry if you was offended from my message. :Everything is fuckin' great between us, bro, don't worry :) BTW, Happy New Year, bro! -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home )'18:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sarbatori fericite! ''Am vazut ca i-ai trimis lui Ilan niste mesaje in Portugheza si Idis, asa ca-ti spun "Craciun fericit!" si "Un an nou fericit!". Translate from Romanian: I saw that you sent Ilan some messages in Portuguese and Hebrew, so I'm telling you "Happy Christmas!" and "A Happy New Year!". http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] 17:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hehe. About the PS3, maybe my dad will gift me one for my Birthday. But now I'll get EFLC for PC this Christmas. BTW, I quite understand the portuguese text you added to my page. Did also Romanian looked familiar to you?http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] 18:53, December 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey, man, Feliz Natal! Have a good new year, and, as I always say, enjoy your stay at the GTA Wikia! חג שמח ושנה טובה :D --'''ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 19:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry hey man im sorry. im not trying to vandalize this site i love gta. please let me know what im doing wrong? Trevster(talk) 19:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC)trevster thank you mikey! Trevster (talk) 19:47, December 18, 2012 Reply I am Muslim and do not celebrate it, but Happy Holidays to you. Messi1983 (talk) 20:28, December 22, 2012 (UTC)